hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper - New)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive and very destructive season. The season featured 19 named storms, ranking alongside the 1933 season as the second-most active season since records began in 1851. This season is also one of only seven on record to have featured multiple Category 5 hurricanes. With a total of seven major hurricanes – Category 3 or higher on the modern-day Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale – the 2022 season is tied with the 2005 and 1961 seasons for the highest number of major hurricanes recorded in a single season. The season's activity was enhanced by a moderately strong La Niña event that increased activity in the Atlantic basin. In addition, the season featured the lowest wind shear in the Atlantic basin since 2010, further increasing storm activity. The strongest storm of the 2022 season was Hurricane Julia, a powerful Category 5 hurricane that caused widespread destruction in the Caribbean and Central America. Hurricane Karl was the season's deadliest storm, causing at least 602 fatalities when it struck Nicaragua as a high-end Category 3 hurricane. The season also featured Hurricane Martin, a large and intense Category 5 hurricane that stayed out in the open Atlantic and had little impact on land, and Hurricane Earl, which was the costliest tropical cyclone to strike the Carolinas since Hurricane Matthew in 2016. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:225 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2022 till:25/05/2022 color:C1 text:"Alex (C1)" from:08/06/2022 till:11/06/2022 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:13/07/2022 till:18/07/2022 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:25/07/2022 till:29/07/2022 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:03/08/2022 till:12/08/2022 color:C3 text:"Earl (C3)" from:15/08/2022 till:19/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Fiona (C1)" from:23/08/2022 till:27/08/2022 color:TS text:"Gaston (TS)" from:26/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" barset:break from:04/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Ian (C4)" from:09/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Julia (C5)" from:09/09/2022 till:11/09/2022 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:13/09/2022 till:22/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Karl (C4)" from:18/09/2022 till:24/09/2022 color:C2 text:"Lisa (C2)" from:25/09/2022 till:06/10/2022 color:C5 text:"Martin (C5)" from:29/09/2022 till:04/10/2022 color:TS text:"Nicole (TS)" from:07/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:TS text:"Owen (TS)" barset:break from:16/10/2022 till:23/10/2022 color:C3 text:"Paula (C3)" from:21/10/2022 till:29/10/2022 color:C3 text:"Richard (C3)" from:27/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 color:TS text:"Shary (TS)" from:03/11/2022 till:04/11/2022 color:TD text:"Twenty-one (TD)" from:10/11/2022 till:16/11/2022 color:C1 text:"Tobias (C1)" from:29/11/2022 till:02/12/2022 color:TS text:"Virginie (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(480,30) text:"(From the" pos:(528,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Tropical Storm Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Martin Tropical Storm Nicole Tropical Storm Owen Hurricane Paula Hurricane Richard Tropical Storm Shary Tropical Depression Twenty-One Hurricane Tobias Tropical Storm Virginie Other Systems Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2022. This was the same list that was used in the 2016 season, with the exceptions of Martin and Owen, which replaced Matthew and Otto, respectively. The names Martin, Owen, Tobias, and Virginie were used for the first time this year. Only one name, Walter, was not used during the course of the year. Retirement On April 10, 2023, at the 45th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Earl, Julia, Karl, and Richard from its rotating name lists due to the deaths and damage they caused. They were replaced by Ethan, Jessica, Kurt, and Robert for the 2028 season. With four names retired, the 2022 season is tied with the 1955 1995 and 2004 seasons for the second-highest number of names retired in a single season. Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons